This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
IP-based services on the Internet (e.g. local weather forecast, local news and relevant security services) are provided based on location information of an IP address of a user, wherein the location information of the IP address is stored in an IP database.
Currently, the IP address of the user is usually allocated randomly when the user accesses the Internet. Therefore, the location information corresponding to the IP address may change. Therefore, in order to provide normal IP-based service to the user, the location information of the IP address stored in the IP database needs to be updated.
In the prior art, the user transmits the location information of the IP address needs to be updated to an IP database maintenance center via a network. Then, the IP database maintenance center updates the location information of the IP address stored in the IP database by the location information provided by the user.
In the update procedure of the location information of the IP address, since the update is initiated by the user, it is impossible to determine whether the location information of the IP address provided by the user is correct. Thus, the location information of the IP address cannot be updated correctly.